1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to trench capacitor formation within integrated circuit structures, and, more particularly, to an improved method of eliminating voids within bottle shaped trenches.
2. Description of the Related Art
The processes, materials, and other parameters surrounding the formation of trench capacitors, and more particularly bottle shaped trench capacitor are well-known to those ordinarily skilled in the art. For example, US patent publication number 2004/0214391, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discusses many aspects of the formation of bottle shaped trench capacitors. One recurring problem with bottle shaped trench capacitors is that a void can often be formed within the polysilicon conductor. Such voids increase the resistance and degrade the performance of the capacitor.